


The Exchange Student (Reylo fan fic)

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Atleast I think I'm funny, Ben hates prom, Ben is her crush, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, I call Luke Uncle Skywanker ha ha ha ha, I totally miss the point of tags, I'm always treating Poe badly I'm so sorry Poe, I'm going to sneak in a fake boyfriend/girlfriend storyline because thats how I roll, If you are still with me well done, Poe is a love rival, Poe is her 'buddy', Prom, Rey is a exchange student, Rey is here for three months, Rose and Paige are her host family, Some Swearing, arcade games, set in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: ‘Did you hear?’‘About what?’‘About the exchange student of course! She’s British!’‘I wonder if she has bad teeth?’‘I wonder if she speaks like the queen?’Everyone was talking about the new exchange student but Ben Solo couldn't care less.... well.... until he meets her.Reylo AU. If you read my stuff you know the drill. :-)This work is based on a picture by @bb_kate_art of a 80s prom au. :-)





	1. The arrival

What the actually fuck are you doing at prom? Ben thought to himself for the tenth time that night. He kicked a balloon out of his path and headed for the row of laid out fold up chairs to the side of the gymnasium. 

The light from the garish disco ball caught his eyes as he walked by and he squinted. He slouched into one of the way too small for him chairs, one long leg stretched out in front of him the other bent at the knee. 

Reaching into his grey suit jacket, he slipped a hip flask out of the inside pocket and after a quick look round to make sure no one was watching took a long swig, before depositing the flask back into the safe folds of his tux. 

The whisky burned his throat and warmed his insides as it travelled down into his stomach. This was good whisky, part of his dad’s private collection. The bottles he had imported from far, far away locations to just sit on the shelves of his basement home bar, gathering dust. 

Ben smirked when he thought about how livid his father would be if he knew around 70% of his collection was now just coloured water. Ben thought parting with the alcohol was the least his often absent father could do considering he was partly the reason Ben had ended up at this ridiculous party in the first place. 

Better to be a fly on the wall at a stupid teen right of passage than spend another night listening to his parents whisper fight about how to solve a problem like Ben Solo. 

Ben snorted at the thought, then sat up straighter in his chair as Principle Luke Skywalker who Ben had un-affectionately dubbed Uncle Skywanker, walked by. He gave Ben a warning look as he sauntered past with his hands clasped behind his back. 

The only reason Ben hadn’t been expelled was because of his Uncle Luke covering up most of his indiscretions. 

It had all been swept under the fucking rug with the rest of this families problems, isn’t that right Uncle Luke? Ben thought dryly. 

Trying to distract himself, he looked around the gym at the crepe paper streamers, the thousands of fairy lights, and the sea of coloured tux’s and pastel ruffle dresses. 

He looked at the neon clothed DJ making enthusiastic faces at the crowd even though no-one could understand a fucking word he was saying. 

I do not belong here. He thought miserably. 

But Ben couldn’t leave, because Ben was waiting for someone. Someone who made this debacle worthwhile. There was only one real reason that Ben Solo has subjected himself to the fucking horror that was prom that night. What was that reason you might ask? What is the reason most boys are willing to make utter fools of themselves? A girl. Ben Solo, was waiting for a girl. 

**********  
3 months earlier….. 

‘Did you hear?’  
‘About what?’  
‘About the exchange student of course! She’s British!’  
‘I wonder if she has bad teeth?’   
‘I wonder if she speaks like the queen?’   
‘What’s her name?’  
‘Rey something or another I didn’t catch the rest, she’s an orphan! Lives with a foster family.’  
‘Oh! How sad!’   
‘Don’t know about that, sometimes I wish my family would disappear.’   
‘You don’t mean that Jess!’  
‘I do!’ 

Ben sighed into his locker. At a small school like Chandrila high any news was big news, so Ben had already heard everything that was to know about ‘Rey the exchange student’ before the poor girl had even walked through the door. 

Ben chucked his history folder into the small space knowing it would never see the light of day again. 

As if magically summoned by the mention of the new arrival, Poe appeared beside him with a massive grin on his face. 

‘Did you hear?’ He asked excitedly.   
‘About what?’ Ben asked with a bored look on his face.   
‘About the girl!’ Poe said his eyes widening as he spoke.   
‘What girl?’ Ben asked as he slammed his locker shut. Of course he knew exactly which girl Poe was referring to, but it was more fun to act like a total asshole. 

Poe rolled his eyes as he followed Ben down the corridor to their next class. 

‘The girl? The one everyone is talking about? Rey? The exchange student? Principle Skywanker, I mean Skywalker has asked me to be her buddy, you know show her around and make sure she doesn’t get lost and stuff. He showed me a picture of her and she is smoking!’ Poe said, licking one of his fingers and pressing it to his thigh making a hissing sound. 

Ben rolled his eyes. He couldn’t think of anyone worse to be appointed as Rey’s buddy. If this girl was half as pretty as Poe was making her out to be, the only thing Poe would be interested in showing her would be the contents of his fucking pants. 

But Poe wasthe only person left at school who put up with his bullshit and still sat with him at lunch, so Ben kept his mouth shut and just listened to his friend’s excited babbling. 

**********  
The following day, Ben decided not to bother going to school and instead he headed over to the arcade and played Knights of Ren until his fingers ached. 

Knights of Ren was Ben’s favourite game, and he was the reigning champion, but he always entered the main characters name Kylo-Ren into the leaderboard so no-one knew who the mystery winner was but Ben. 

Checking the clock Ben saw that school would be just letting out so he finished up his game and set off home to keep up with the pretence that he had attended classes that day. 

Just as he was leaving the arcade, Ben smacked straight into something soft and m sweet smelling. 

‘Ouch!’ Said the talking obstacle. 

‘Well you should watch where you are…’ he said before locking eyes with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

‘Ben!’ Poe called out from the other side of the walking angel, ‘‘So this is where you’ve been hiding yourself huh? This is Rey.’

Rey stared up at Ben clutching her lilac trapper keeper to her chest. She shook her head as if needing to wake herself out of a daze. 

‘Hi Ben,’ She said, ‘Poe’s told me so much about you.’ She held out her hand towards him. 

‘It’s nice to meet you.’ Ben mumbled as he took her hand. He almost checked the air for sparks the electricity between then was so strong. He could tell by the way she gasped in a breath that she had felt it too. 

What the hell? 

Poe looked at them and subtly moved close enough so that they had to part their hands. 

‘I’m just walking Rey home.’ Poe interjected. 

‘Where are you staying?’ Ben asked not taking his eyes off Rey’s. 

‘Coruscant Lane?’ Rey replied shyly. 

‘That’s right by me.’ Ben lied. ‘I’ll take you.’ 

‘It’s fine Ben, I’m her official buddy…’ Poe started to say. 

‘That’s okay Poe!’ Rey interrupted, ‘You’ve put up with me all day. I think it’s time I gave you a break.’ She turned to Ben. ‘That would be really nice of you.’ She said with a smile that almost knocked him backwards. 

Poe huffed out a breath, feeling defeated. ‘Well bye then.’ He said to no one as he walked away, and Rey and Ben completely ignored him. 

**********  
They walked in silence for a few blocks. Ben sneaking as many glances as he could at Rey. 

She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With her soft brown curls, and delicate features, atop a petite frame that made him wonder if he could encircle her waist entirely with the span of his hands. 

‘You’re staying with the Tico’s right?’ He asked. 

‘Yes, Rose and her big sister Paige. They are so lovely. Rose has band practice so Poe offered to walk with me.’ 

‘So how was your first day?’he said. 

‘Good! Everyone was very friendly. Some more so than others…..Thank you for saving me back there by the way.’ 

‘Saving you?’ 

‘Yeah, Poe is nice and all and I’ve really appreciated him showing me around but…’ 

‘But he hit on you like ten times, right?’ 

‘I think it was more like twenty.’ Rey said,‘It’s flattering in a way, but I’m just not interested.’ 

‘Oh.’ Ben said somewhat disappointed. 

‘Not that I’m not interested in boys! It’s just that Poe isn’t my…..type.’ She blushed. 

‘Oh.’ Ben said more optimistically. ‘Poe is kinda used to girls swooning all over him, plus you can’t really blame him for trying his luck I mean you are….really...you’re really pretty.’ He said looking at the ground.

‘Thanks.’ Rey said with a small smile. ‘So how come you weren’t at school today?’ 

‘School and I have a very difficult relationship.’ 

‘Oh, I feel that. I went through a difficult time too a while back, missed quite a lot of school. I was moving around a lot, went through quite a few nasty foster homes.’ 

‘That sucks.’ Ben said.

‘Yeah well, I’m here now and I plan to enjoy it.’ She said with a smile that once again nearly had him face planting the ground. 

‘Well if you even wanna hang….’ What the fuck are you saying Solo? Why the hell would she want to hang out with you?

‘Thank you. I’d like that.’ Rey replied. 

Well fuck. Ben stood up a little taller. 

They reached the Tico residence and Ben decided to push his luck.

‘Shall I swing by in the morning? Walk to school with you? You’re on my way.’ She wasn’t. 

‘Oh yes that would be nice, I think Rose always walks with her boyfriend Finn, so it would be nice to have someone to talk to.’ 

‘Okay, I’ll see you around eight then.’ 

She treated him to one more of her brilliant smiles.

‘Goodbye Ben.’ 

‘Goodbye Rey.’ 

She skipped up to the door and Ben stood for sometime in the same spot even after she had completely disappeared from his view. 

**********  
‘You’re later than usual.’ Han said wiping down a spanner as he hunched over his beloved truck’s engine. 

‘Yeah what of it?’ Ben said challengingly. 

Han put up his hands in mock surrender, ‘Just making an observation. No need to start a war.’ 

Ben huffed put a breath, then decided that telling the truth couldn’t do any harm in fact it might win him a few points with Han. He knew Han had a bit of a reputation for being a lady killer back in his day. 

‘I walked a girl home.’ 

Han looked his son up and down and then smirked, ‘Well, well, this is a turn up for the books. Who’s the girl?’ 

‘She’s new. She’s an exchange student.’ 

‘Well I never! Never thought you were goina show any interest…’ 

Ben cut him off, ‘Dad leave it, we’ve just friends. She’s only here until the end of the semester then she goes home.’ 

‘Well you best move quick then.’ Han said with a wink before returning to his work. 

Ben went into the house and shrugged his backpack down onto the floor. 

‘That’s got to be the unmistakable sound of my son’s backpack.’ Leia shouted from the kitchen. ‘How was your day?’ 

‘Fine.’ 

‘You care to expand on that?’ 

‘Nope.’ 

Ben heard Leia sigh as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. 

Once he was safely inside his inner-sanctum he closed his eyes and pictured her face. Her beautiful face and those delicate hands….what would she be willing to do with those hands...he wondered….

Ben groaned as just the thought of her stroking his cock had his blood rushing between his legs. 

Ben was unconventional for sure, but underneath the hostile exterior, he was still a typical teenage boy with a raging libido capable of fuelling his imagination to such lust-filled heights, that even a prostitute might blush if they knew his thoughts. 

He considered the possibility of alleviating himself as his member strained in his pants begging to be touched, then groaned as his mother called him for dinner.

‘Your father says you’ve met a girl! Come tell me all about it!’ She shouted cheerfully as Ben buried his head in his hands. 

**********  
Meanwhile at the Tico’s, Rey was pushing mashed potatoes around her plate and smiling to herself.

Rose and Rey has been pen pals for some time so even though they had only been face to face for one day, the relationship wasn’t awkward in the slightest and they treated each other like old friends, which was a great comfort for Rey. 

‘What’s got you in such a good mood?’ Rose asked nudging her arm.

‘Oh nothing, I just had a good day that’s all, is Finn walking you to school tomorrow?’ 

‘Yes, is that okay?’ 

‘Yes of course! I like Finn. I just wanted to check as someone has offered to walk with me.’ 

Rose smirked, ‘Yes I’m sure Poe is being very attentive.’ 

‘Oh, it’s not Poe. It’s Ben Solo.’ 

Rose dropped her fork onto the plate and the voice reverberated around the room. 

‘Ben Solo? Ben Solo offered to walk you to school?’ Rose asked in astonishment. 

‘Yes, is that...strange?’ 

‘I’ve never heard Ben say a word to anyone but Poe for months and that’s only when he bothers to turn up for school.’ 

‘Well he seemed very friendly to me.’ Rey replied. 

‘Well just be careful. I don’t know how many of the rumours are true, but I’ve heard he’s been on the wrong side of the law once or twice.’ 

Rey shivered, but was shocked to discover it wasn’t fear that made the tingles form down her spine. Luckily Rose interpreted it as such. 

‘I’ll make sure to keep my eye on him.’ Rey said and Rose nodded seemingly satisfied with her response. 

As if she was going to be able to keep her eyes off him! Ben Solo was a tall, dark and handsome enigma and she couldn’t seem to get her mind on anything else. She desperately wanted to ask Rose about the rumours she had heard but didn’t want to arouse suspicion so she kept her mouth shut other than to shovel in another mouth full of mashed potatoes. 

**********  
The next day as Rey packed up her lunch, Paige Tico popped her head around the doorway to the kitchen.

‘Someone here for you.’ She said with an amused smile. 

Rey headed to the door smoothing down her hair with her hands as she walked, but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Poe leaning against the frame.

‘Hey you.’ He said with a sparkle in his eyes that made Rey nervous.

‘What are you doing here?’ She blurted out, then immediately felt bad when she saw a glimmer of hurt flicker across his face.

‘I thought you would appreciate the company, plus I’m friends with Finn, I told him I would be joining you this morning.’ 

‘Erm, okay.’ She said uneasily. 

‘Knock knock!’ Finn appeared behind Poe giving Rey an easy smile. ‘Where’s my girl?’ He said, his eyes darting around the room.

Rey smiled, ‘She’s upstairs…. Rose!’ 

Rose appeared at the top of the stairs looking as adorable as ever. She give Finn the biggest smile and Rey felt her insides go warm. They really were a cute couple. 

As Rose descended a plan occurred to Rey and just as they were leaving the house she clicked her fingers together and shouted, ‘Shoot!’ 

‘What?’ Poe asked.

‘I forgot my favourite pen, I’ll go get it. You guys go on ahead.’ 

‘Okay.’ Finn said with a shrug turning to go and placing a brown leather clad arm across Rose’s shoulder, as she leaned her head against his side. Rose gave Rey a look over his shoulder but didn’t say anything. 

‘I’ll wait for you.’ Poe said.

An alarm went off in Rey’s brain, ‘No! Don’t do that! Go on ahead! I’ll catch up. Really I’ll be two steps behind you.’ 

‘Yeah come on Poe, she’ll be right behind us.’ Rose shouted back. 

Rey decided Rose was a very good friend to have, as she had obviously caught on to Rey’s plan without the need for any words to be said between them and despite her earlier reservations about Ben Solo, she was attempting to help Rey achieve her goal. Yes, Rose was a very good friend. 

Poe looked sceptical but agreed and Rey bit her lip guiltily as she watched him saunter down the path. She peeped out the window to watch him as he disappear around the corner.

She turned around to see Paige leaning against the wall with her arms folding and an amused smile on her lips.

‘What was all that about?’ 

‘Nothing! I need my pen!’ Rey replied. 

‘Uh-uh.’ Paige said, totally unconvinced. 

There was a knock at the door and Paige tilted her head to the side. 

‘You goina get that?’ She asked.

Rey blushed and nodded. 

Ben Solo stood in the doorway shifting his weight between his feet. 

‘Ahhh hi.’ He said in a low voice that made her insides quiver. What was it about this boy? 

‘Hi.’ Rey replied in a voice that sounded nothing like her own. 

‘I see!’ Paige announced before disappearing into the kitchen. 

‘What?’ Ben asked with a scowl.

‘Nothing!’ Rey said cheerfully, ‘Let’s go.’ 

**********  
‘Anyway the boy wouldn’t stop pestering me so I broke his nose.’ 

Ben laughed out loud as Rey explained why she had found herself in detention more than a few times back in England.

‘I think he got off easy, if I’d been there I would have broken more than his nose.’ Ben replied as he looked at her possessively. 

And there was that flood of arousal again. It shouldn’t make her happy that he wanted to commit violence in her name should it? But it did. It really did. 

‘Yeah well I didn’t have many friends back home, when you’re a poor kid without any parents people tend to treat you like an outcast.’ Rey said with a shrug. 

‘People as a collective are fucking nuts.’ Ben said under his breath.

‘You can say that again.’ Rey agreed. 

When they reached the school Rey winced at the sight of Poe waiting at the gates for her. He looked at her and then at Ben and recognition spread across his face. 

Urgh. Rey you coward. You should have just told the truth. 

‘Ahhh hi Poe! Look who I ran into!’ She said cheerfully. 

‘What a coincidence.’ Poe said with a look of annoyed resignation. 

Shit. She really didn’t want to upset Poe, but she would like him to stop hitting on her. 

‘Hi Ben.’ Poe said.

‘Hi.’ Ben replied. 

The boys looked at each other for a moment and Rey felt the air turn decidedly frosty. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Now she was coming between the two friends! She didn’t want that. She had to think of some way to defuse the situation. 

She blurted out the first thing she could think of looking up at the colourful banner advertising the ritualistic event coming up. 

‘Hey! You guys are having a prom soon aren’t you?’ 

Poe’s eyes met her and a slow smile spread across his lips. 

Uh oh. That had not been the right choice of subject change. 

‘Sure are, you planning on going Ben?’ He asked. 

Rey saw the anger in Ben’s eyes, his gaze flickered down to Rey’s and then down to the floor,

‘Fuck no. Stupid over-hyped tradition in my opinion.’ He responded. 

‘That’s a shame.’ Poe said looking like he thought it was anything but, he turned to Rey.

‘What about you, Rey?’ 

Rey looked at Poe’s face, then to Ben’s, she opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say. Suddenly Ben turned and left and Rey watched him go with desperate eyes wanting to call out to him but feeling unable to. Her heart traced his steps painfully. 

She looked at Poe’s expectant face. 

‘I….I don’t know.’ She said quickly and hurried to class.

The fact of the matter was Rey didn’t really care much about prom, she didn’t really care about anything at all at that moment in time, she was totally preoccupied with what she perceived were the hurt feelings of one very sullen, very intriguing boy who didn’t want to go to prom but didn’t seem to want her to go with anyone else, and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

**********

Ben’s eyes bore into the back of Poe’s head. He hadn’t stayed to hear her answer but he knew she would say yes. He had already counted himself out as a potential partner like a fucking idiot and of course she would want to go to prom what teenaged girl didn’t? Poe had a gaggle of girls dying to go with him, Rey would be a fool to say no to him. The pencil in Ben’s hand snapped under the intense pressure he was placing on it and he found some relief in imagining at that very moment that it was Poe’s neck snapping instead. 

He glanced across the room at Rey, she looked confused, glancing between her exercise book and the board with a scrunched up nose. She looked so…...fuckable. He wanted to kiss every freckle on that scrunched up nose. 

Fuck. This was bad. 

‘Are you with us Ben?’ Mrs Holdo asked pointedly, lowering her glasses on her nose to give him a eyebrow arched glare.

Ben looked around to see everyone including Rey looking at him. Anger bubbled within him. He didn’t fit in here. This was bullshit. He looked at Rey. He had been a idiot to think that he could have been a part of her world.

‘I’m outta here.’ He said on a low growl and stalked out of the classroom. 

**********

Rey’s heart beat out of her chest and she jumped as the classroom door slammed shut behind him. 

‘Well!’ Mrs Holdo said indignantly. ‘Let’s return to our lesson mmm?’ 

But Rey didn’t hear another word she said.

At lunch she slipped off the campus having a feeling she knew where Ben would go to sulk and lick at his wounds.

She entered the arcade and spotted him easily, his huge body comically hunched over the console of one of her own favourite games, Knights of Ren. 

She snuck up behind him and didn’t resist the urge to run her fingertips lightly from one of his shoulders to the other as she came to his side,

‘I thought I would find you here.’ She said with a smile.

Ben’s eyes settled on hers and he instantly lost his focus on the game. A high pitched mocking sound alerting them to the fact that his character had bit the dust. 

Rey wasn’t sure if he was happy to see her, his face was unreadable. Had it been a mistake to come? 

Ben didn’t acknowledge the game, he just stared at her. 

‘You’re breaking the rules being here.’ He said.

She bristled, ‘So are you.’ 

‘You came to find me.’ He said. It wasn’t a question but she answered him anyway. 

‘Yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay.’ 

Ben took a step towards her. Rey felt the urge to take a step back as he crowded her, but she forced herself to stay put. His eyes made her squirm. 

‘Are you going to prom with Poe?’ He demanded.

‘What?’ Rey asked. His gaze was so intense it made the words he had said sound muffled in her head.

‘Are you going to prom with Poe?’ He asked more gently. 

‘No.’ She replied, and his lips were on hers before she could inhale. 

**********


	2. Meeting the Solo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey grow closer and Ben plucks up the courage to ask Rey an important question....

Rey has been kissed before, of course she had but this felt….different. The moment their lips touched something inside of her sparked and she felt as if a part of her that had been missing had finally fell into place. There was no awkwardness as Ben pushed her up against the wall and his hand gripped her hip while another cupped her cheek. She felt dizzy and heady with desire. She followed his lead when he flicked his tongue into her mouth wanting to taste him just as much as he wanted to taste her. She scrunched handsful of his soft hair within her small fists and let out a wistful moan. 

When Ben pulled away he looked down at her with dark wanting eyes. Rey let out a shaky breath. 

‘What was that?’ She asked.

‘I don’t know.’ He replied. 

Rey put a hand on his face and traced the faint scar that resided there with her thumb, running down from his forehead to his cheek, halted slightly in its tracks by one of his beautiful eyes. She had barely noticed it before, his eyes had held her so captivated. Now she wondered how he had got it. 

Ben batted her hand away and turned from her. She had broken the spell and she mentally kicked herself for it.

‘Ben…’ 

‘Why don’t you want to go to prom with Poe?’ He asked.

Rey felt stung, surely he knew why? He had kissed her after all. 

‘I told you. I….I just think of him as a friend.’ 

‘Why would you chose me over him?’ He asked gesturing to himself.

Rey felt anger boil in her stomach, ‘Isn’t that for me to decide?’ She asked taking a step towards him and forcing him to look down at her, she watched as he swallowed awkwardly. 

‘Girls don’t like me.’ He said. 

‘This one does.’ She said gently. 

Ben opened his mouth to speak then looked as if he had thought better of it. 

‘You better get back.’ He said looking away from her. 

‘I suddenly find myself feeling rather ill.’ Rey said refusing to take her eyes off him. She let out a fake cough. ‘I think I’ll go home instead. Paige kindly gave me a spare key as she has errands to run all day.’ 

Ben’s eyes flew back to hers sharply and she held his gaze. 

‘Well? Aren’t you going to walk me home?’ 

**********  
Once they reached the house Ben’s heart went into overdrive. 

What was she expecting from him? Ben had been in fights with boys twice his size but this little girl with her expectant glances scared him more than all of them. 

She popped the key into the lock and ushered him inside. The Tico residence was nice and homely, the furniture was somewhat old fashioned but there was some seriously impressive tech on view from the lighting system to the surround sound cinema.

Rey took his hand and led him into the lounge. She plonked herself down on the sofa and pulled him down towards her. She laughed when she looked at his face, 

‘Would you please stop looking at me like I’m going to bite you!’ 

‘I just, ahhhh….I don’t talk to girls very often and I never spend time alone with them.’ 

‘Yeah well, there’s a first time for everything.’ She said with a wink. 

She placed her hand on Ben’s leg,

‘How did you get that scar?’ She asked gently.

Ben’s hand immediately went to his face,

‘There was this bar that my dad frequented, I went down there one night about a year ago, I was just curious. A couple of guys were beating on him. They said he owed them money for a deal gone bad. I jumped in, but one of them had a knife. I was lucky, the cut wasn’t too deep, the real damage was between me and my dad. We still haven’t really talked about what happened. Not really.’ 

‘That’s awful.’ Rey said squeezing his thigh. 

‘Yeah well, it is what it is.’ Ben said with a shrug, looking down at the floor. 

Rey placed her hand on his cheek and gently angled his face towards hers. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

As she pulled away Ben leaned towards her and captured her lips with his own, unlike her soft, gently effort, his kiss was demanding and urgent. He leaned further towards her, pushing Rey down onto the sofa. She put her hands on the sides of his face and as he ran a hand up her thigh and cupped her ass. Rey gasped at the sensation of him warm large palm exploring her backside. She felt her body respond and felt a familiar wetness form between her legs.

She moaned a little as his hand moved under her blouse and skimmed the edge of her simple white bra. Her skin tingled under his touch. 

With their lips and tongues locked together and his large hands roaming her body, Rey felt her temperature rise one hundred degrees. She was practically panting when he trailed his lips down her neck….

Then the front door flew open and Paige appeared with an arm full of shopping bags. Quick as a flash, Ben was upright again and sitting casually as if nothing had happened. Rey was a little slower on the uptake and had to push herself up onto her elbows first in order to regain a sitting position.

Paige looked at both of them and then at her watch. 

‘School isn’t out for another hour.’ She announced.

‘Ahh yes I felt sick. Ben was kind enough to bring me home.’ 

Paige looked unconvinced. 

‘Yes well, I’m home now so I can look after you.’ She said glaring at Ben before trodding off to the kitchen to place her shopping away. 

Rey blushed as they walked to the door. If Paige hadn’t walked in what would have happened?! 

‘Will I see you tomorrow?’ She asked shyly. 

Ben leaned down and placed a hand on her hip as he kissed her cheek. 

‘I’ll walk to school with you.’ He said. 

Rey smiled at him. 

‘Okay. See you tomorrow.’ She said.

‘Tomorrow.’ Ben said with a half smile. 

Rey watched him leave through the window.

‘You’re going to be trouble aren’t you?’ Paige said her voice tinged with amusement. 

Rey turned around and tried to feign innocence. 

‘I don’t know what you mean, I really was sick.’ 

Paige snorted, ‘Yeah right, and I assume that boy was giving you a physical on the sofa right before I appeared?’ 

Rey presses her lips together to keep from laughing. Mmm….the thought of playing doctor with Ben was quite tempting though….she filed the image away for later. 

**********  
Two weeks and many make up sessions later….. 

Ben was whistling when he arrived home.

‘You’re cheerful tonight, kid.’ Han observed from his seat at the kitchen table as he finished off a beer. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘You seen that girl again?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Han nodded his head in approval. 

‘So when do we get to meet this mystery lady?’ 

Ben stopped in his tracks.

‘What?’ 

‘Well aren’t you going to bring her round for dinner one night? I know your mother would love to get to know her.’ 

‘Dad, I’ve only know her for two weeks.’ 

Han frowned, ‘She’s real right? The girl? You didn’t make her up?’ 

‘Dad! Yes, she’s real!’ Ben shouted. 

‘Well then what’s the problem?’ 

‘One dinner with you and Mom and she will probably decide she wants nothing more to do with me.’ Ben grumbled.

‘Well If she scares off that easily she isn’t right for you anyways.’ 

‘What’s going on?’ Leia asked as she entered the room.

‘Ben is refusing to bring his new girlfriend round to meet us.’ 

‘Oh! Please bring her home Ben! I would love to meet her.’ 

He should have corrected them. He should have said that she wasn’t his girlfriend, but he liked the sound of it too much to refute it. 

‘I’ll think about it.’ He said with a smirk and he couldn’t help it, it felt nice to see both of his parents smile at him warmly, maybe also with a little bit of pride? 

‘Find out what her favourite food is.’ Leia asked excitedly. 

Han snorted, ‘Don't you remember being a teenager, darling? I doubt they come up for air often enough to say two words to each other!’ 

Leia battered his arm, ‘Han!’ 

‘What?’ Han asked honestly perplexed at why his wife was hitting him. 

Ben rolled his eyes and walked past them to his room. He could correct them about the girlfriend thing later. Maybe. 

**********  
The next day at school…..

‘Just think about it mmm?’ Poe asked leaning up against the locker next to hers and treating her to one of his dazzling smiles. 

‘I told you, I don’t want to go to prom. It’s just a silly tradition.’ Rey replied. 

‘Well I think you just don’t want to go with me, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Ben Solo recently….’

‘We’re just friends!’ She said quickly. The truth was they were a little more than that. Every chance they could get they were locking lips, but he hadn’t asked her to be his girlfriend so maybe that’s all it was? Just a physical connection? It wasn’t that she minded but she was hopeful that he wanted more….

Poe interrupted her train of thought,

‘All I’m saying is why not go with me? Ben isn’t going and you don’t want to miss out on this American right of passage!’ 

Rey smiled, despite everything, she really did like Poe and she would have agreed to go with him if they could have kept it a friendly affair but she knew that Poe would want more and if he made a move on her she didn’t know what Ben…

Speak of the devil….Ben appeared and slid up next to her, 

‘Hey.’ He said from his position behind her and she suppressed the shiver that quivered down her spine. 

‘Hey.’ she replied angling her neck back to smile at him. She held her position for just a second too long, if he had wanted to he could have lent down and kissed her…...No such luck. She sighed and returned her eyes to Poe’s.

They had made out so many times at Rose’s house, but he never made a move on her in public. Was he ashamed of her? So why keep making out with her? For practice? Maybe waiting for a better offer to come along. She pouted at the thought. 

‘Hi Ben.’ Poe said warmly. Rey was happy the two friends were getting along although she suspected it was because they both had secret agendas involving her which they weren’t sharing with each other. Oh well, at least she wasn’t breaking up a fist fight in the middle of the corridor. 

‘I was just asking Rey about prom.’ 

Ben’s smile dropped.

‘And I was just telling him that I don’t plan on going.’ Rey said with a shrug as she placed some folders in her locker.

‘I think you should go.’ Ben said.

‘What?’ Poe and Rey said in unison.

‘I think you should go. Poe is right. You don’t want to miss out on this, you’re here to experience life as a typical American teen.’ 

Rey’s heart sped up….was he going to ask her?

‘Why don’t you all go in a group?’ Ben suggested. 

Rey’s heart sank but Poe’s soared.

‘Yes! That’s a great idea! Finn and Rose and you and me and Hux and Phaz and however else wants to tag along!’ 

Rey looked at Ben. His face was unreadable. Did he really want her to go? Was this his way of telling her he wasn’t really interested in her? 

‘Erm, I’ll think about it.’ She replied as Poe started to excitedly make plans. 

Ben gave her a half smile as he walked away. Guess that was her answer then, she thought miserably. 

**********

She started to walk home alone that evening but Ben appeared by her side after a few blocks.

‘Hey.’ He said.

‘Hey.’ She replied frostily. She was still feeling somewhat put out by the earlier prom conversation.

‘There’s something I want to ask you.’ Ben said. 

Rey felt a surge of hope. He was going to ask her! He just wanted to wait until they were alone! She forgive him everything in an instant and looked at him expectantly. 

‘Ahhh, would you come to my house for dinner tomorrow night?’ 

Rey blinked in surprise, then felt disappointment creep into her consciousness. But this was good though right? He was asking her to come to dinner at his house...that means….

‘Are your parents going to be there?’ She asked trying to act casual.

‘Yes, they want to meet you. I hope that’s not a deal breaker.’ He replied nervously. 

Rey’s heart flipped. Meeting the parents was a big deal right?

‘No, in fact I would love to meet them.’ She said with an easy smile.

Ben let out a breath and smiled back. 

‘Okay, Leia wanted me to ask what your favourite food is?’ 

‘All food.’ Rey replied and Ben laughed until he saw the serious expression on Rey’s face.

‘Okay, good to know.’ He said. 

They walked in silence for a few streets until Rey couldn’t hold in the burning question any longer. 

‘Why won’t you go to prom?’ 

Ben let out a long sigh, ‘Because it’s stupid and everyone will stare at me and I will probably end up punching someone and getting expelled.’ 

‘Oh, Okay.’ Rey looked down. 

‘You should go, just don’t go with Poe alone.’ 

‘Why don’t you want me to go with Poe?’ 

‘You know why.’ Was his only answer. 

‘I think I know why but I would rather you said it.’ 

‘We’re here.’ Ben announces gesturing towards the Tico residence. 

Rey huffed out a breath.

‘To be continued.’ She said pointedly before heading to the door. 

**********  
School the following day was a blur. Rey spent all day waiting for the final bell to ring and sneaking looks at Ben every chance she got. 

Her heart was beating so distractingly fast as they arrived at Ben’s house that evening she jumped in shock as a older version of the boy at her side peeped out at her from the open garage door with a lopsided grin. 

‘So, this is the girlfriend huh?’ He asked fixing his warm eyes on Rey as he rubbed his hands on a rag. 

Rey’s eyes widened. Girlfriend?! What?! She looked at Ben. 

Ben tried to change the subject, ‘Dad why don’t you show Rey your….’ 

But Han wouldn’t let it lie. 

‘You are the girlfriend I’ve heard so much about aren’t you?’ He said coming right up to Rey. 

Rey’s mouth went dry, ‘What?’ 

Han frowned, ‘You’re Ben’s girlfriend aren’t you? He told me you two were going steady or whatever you kids call it these days.’ 

‘Erm…’ Rey looked to Ben for help but his eyes were firmly glued to the floor, his face from his neck to her hairline was bright red so she suspected he had been economical with the truth in relation to their ‘relationship.’ Even his ears were bright red. 

It was…….adorable. 

Okay, guess I’m going along with this then. She thought to herself. 

Last thing she wanted was for Ben to lose face in front of his dad. Not after everything he had told her about him, plus a little voice in her head told her it would be an excellent way to get Poe off her back. She ignored the way her heart beat joyfully at the idea of truly belonging to Ben Solo, that obviously wasn’t what this was, but it could be fun to pretend….

‘Oh yes. Sorry. I didn’t hear you! Yes we’re together or ‘going steady’ as you put it.’ She said with a smile and reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Ben’s hot cheek.

Ben put his hand to the spot where her lips had just been and looked down at her with astonishment. 

Rey beamed back and tried to signal with her eyes that he should play it cool. 

Han smiled at them both, ‘Excellent, and you’re staying for dinner? Leia will be dying to meet you.’ 

‘Absolutely.’ Rey said threading her fingers through Bens and squeezing in an effort to get him to wake up. He still said nothing but he did squeeze her fingers back which made her shiver a little. 

‘Great! I’ll go tell Leia there will be one more.’ 

He walked away and Rey turned to face Ben who looked decidedly sheepish. 

‘Okay Mister, no more stunned silence. Explain.’ 

**********


	3. Dinner at the Solo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some explaining to do and Rey has dinner with Ben and his parents.

They just assumed and I….I didn’t correct them and I should have. I’m sorry.’ 

So it was all a ruse. Rey tried to hide her disappointment.

‘That’s okay. You know this could work to my advantage too, it would get Poe off my back.’ 

Ben opened his mouth to say something just as his dad opened the ground door to the house.

‘Come on you love birds! Come and have some burnt meatloaf and an awkward conversation with us old folk!’ He shouted cheerfully. 

Rey giggled, ‘I like your dad.’ 

‘Try to remember that as the night goes on.’ Ben said dryly. 

‘Uh oh. Should I be worried?’ 

‘You know in those nature television shows where the zebra is being torn apart by a pack of lions?’ 

‘It can’t be that bad!’ 

‘Worse.’ 

‘Well you will have to protect me then.’ Rey said taking his hand once more. 

Ben didn’t say anything, but he let her lead him to the door and into the house. 

‘This is nice.’ Rey said looking around at the cheerful decor and the pretty feminine touches she suspected where Mrs Solo’s influence.

Ben wasn’t paying attention, he was staring at their joined hands and started to run his thumb over her skin. She looked at him and then briefly closed her eyes at the soothing contact. Ben Solo was a storm inside and out but something about him calmed her. How was that possible?

‘You must be Rey!’ Came a happy voice from the kitchen. Rey turned to the sound just as two arms enveloped her and a strong scent of Chanel number 5 wafted into her nostrils. When Leia pulled away she looked into Rey’s eyes.

‘Beautiful! Isn’t she beautiful Han?’ 

‘She is indeed.’ Han agreed without looking up from the draw of spare parts he was rifling through. 

‘I’m so glad you came. Come sit at the table and tell me all about yourself!’ 

‘Get ready for the Spanish Inquisition, kid.’ Han said to Rey over his shoulder. 

‘Hush you!’ Leia scolded mildly as she whisked Rey into the dining room. 

‘You have a beautiful home Mrs Solo.’ Rey said.

‘Thank you! And call me Leia.’ Leia replied. 

Ben came into the room and sat by Rey. 

He fixed his eyes on hers as his mother peppered her with questions. Rey tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. 

‘What part of England are you from?   
Does it rain as much as they say?   
Isn’t it funny how we say words differently!  
How are you enjoying America?’ 

Rey answered politely and truthfully, she found that she liked Leia straight away and found herself envying Ben’s upbringing. 

As Leia served the food she continued to ask questions,

‘Three months is a long time to be all alone in a strange country! I bet your mother is missing you.’ 

Rey let out a shaky breath and Ben instinctively took her hand under the table as Leia filled his plate:

‘Rey’s an orphan mum.’ He answered for her and Rey looked at him gratefully. Usually the question didn’t bother her, but perhaps sitting slap bang in the middle of Ben’s family home as his mother served her homemade cooking made it harder to compare it with her own troubled upbringing and formed a golf ball shaped lump at the back of her throat. 

Leia was silent for a moment, but Han stepped in,

‘Nothing wrong with being on your own, makes you tough.’ He said as he dug into his food. 

Rey nodded briefly and smiled. 

Leia moved to her side, filled her plate with more food than she had given Ben and squeezed her shoulder briefly before serving herself and sitting down. In that moment Rey was sure of one thing, she was already a little bit in love with Ben’s family. 

Rey ate everything on her plate. Han clapped his hands in approval and Leia asked if she wanted seconds. 

‘No, I’m good, thank you that was delicious!’ 

‘You’re welcome anytime.’ Leia replied with a warm smile, ‘Well I’m sure you kids want to have some time alone so off you go, I’ll sort these dishes.’ 

‘But you cooked! We should do the dishes…’ Rey tried to protest.

‘Absolutely not. Now off you go.’ 

Rey looked at Ben who just shrugged and got up from the table, Rey followed him through to the lounge, then Ben stopped and hesitated for a moment before turning around.

‘Do you want to see...do you want to see my room?’ Ben asked, his throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. 

Rey felt her heart hitch. She was going to be alone...with Ben Solo...in his bedroom...where presumably his bed was located! Was she in over her head? Probably. But there was no going back now. 

‘Yes.’ She answered simply. Not trusting herself to say anything else. 

She followed Ben up the stairs to his bedroom. He entered and held the door open for her then closed it behind them.

Rey took in the posters of metal and heavy rock bands she didn’t recognise, the black clothing piled high on the desk chair and the double bed with….was that He-man bedding?! 

Rey looked at Ben with a raised eyebrow and gestures towards the bed. 

He put his hands over his face then shrugged at her, 

‘Yeah well, as you can see I don’t entertain much.’ 

The thought pleased Rey. Was she the first girl to see his room? She hoped so. 

As the chair was occupied by Ben’s laundry she tentatively sat on the bed and Ben joined her, the bed squeaking out a protest at his heavy frame. 

Rey looked down at her hands and Ben mirrored her.

‘I like your mom and dad. They seem great.’ She offered.

‘Yeah well, they are when they are on their best behaviour.’ Ben answered. Rey didn’t push it. What did she know about the inner workings for the family unit? She had no frame of reference. 

Her eyes focused in on Ben’s thigh as it gently lay against her own. She wanted to reach out and rest her hand there and squeeze. She knew she would find hard muscle residing there. Maybe she could slowly move her hand higher and then…. 

‘Rey?’ Ben said.

‘Yes?’ She replied blinking herself out of her daydream. 

‘Would you really be willing to…..what I mean to say is….you would be okay with people thinking we were boyfriend and girlfriend?’ 

‘Yes. I mean, if it would help and it would get Poe off my back...and it wouldn’t be like you would be stuck with me forever! I mean I’m only here a few more months…’ she trailed off feeling the lump forming in her throat again.

Ben looked thoughtful but merely nodded in response. Rey tried not to be hurt by the fact that he was only interested in a relationship with her if it was fake and decided to lighten the mood.

‘So He-Man huh? I’m rather partial to Teela myself, I mean we all know she saved He-man’s ass more times than enough.’ 

Ben’s eyes lit up. ‘I think He-man is the superior character.’ 

‘Mmm….agree to disagree.’ Rey said with glancing at him with a smirk. As their eyes met Rey felt the electricity between crackle between them. 

Ben reached for her face. One large, warm hand held her cheek and she leaned into it. He moved toward her and pressed his lips to hers. Rey angled her head to the side and he slowly flicked his tongue into her mouth making her moan faintly.  
Okay, she could do this...she thought as Ben gently maneuvered her down onto the bed so he was on top of her, never parting their lips. She could make out with her fake boyfriend and not develop feelings for him. Of course she could. She was leaving at the end of the school after all. This was all they had. 

Then Ben broke the contact between them and looked down at her face. 

‘She was right you know.’ 

‘What?’ Rey asked confused.

‘My mom. She was right. You really are beautiful.’ He said before leaning down to kiss her once more. 

And as Rey buried her hands in his soft hair as he devoured her mouth, she tried to ignore her heart as it beat out his name over and over. 

**********


	4. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Ben blown it with Rey? Will she walk out of his life forever? Ben’s last chance to tell Rey how he feels is prom night. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update. Life got in the way. :-) 
> 
> This is my sweet ending to this tale.

The next day Ben collected Rey as usual from the Tico’s house. Rose gave him a strange smile as she left and Ben assumed Rey had filled her in on their ‘relationship.’ Would she keep up the pretence with Rose? Or would she tell her the deal they had made? He wasn’t sure. 

Rey gave him a brilliant smile as she appeared in the doorway and his mouth went dry as it always did when she looked at him like that. The girl had no need for weapons, that smile was like a bullet straight to his heart and he welcomed every shot. 

‘Hey.’ He said for lack of a better opening.

‘Hey.’ She replied, just then Poe appeared and Rey looked somewhat rattled. Ben considered his options...should he? She had asked him to pretend though hadn’t she? To keep Poe off her back? What kind of a fake boyfriend would he be if he didn’t oblige?

So just as Poe started down the garden path to the front door, Ben pulled Rey towards him and pressed his lips against hers. At first she froze in surprise, but she quickly melted against him and he felt her hands creep up into his hair. It wasn’t until he heard Poe clear his throat that he remembered the real reason why he had kissed her. He pulled away and looked over his shoulder at Poe.

‘Hey.’ He said with a smirk then turned to Rey and winked. Rey looked around him to Poe and then back up at him. Was it his imagination or did she look upset? Wasn’t this what she wanted? By way of an apology for whatever it was he had done wrong he held out his hand to Rey. 

Poe huffed out a breath and walked away, obviously not wanting to witness the scene before him any longer. Rey stared at Ben’s hand for a moment then reached for it with her own. They started to walk together and Ben didn’t know how, but having Rey’s little hands clasped within his own made him feel even taller. 

And for a while everything was like a dream. They were together. Whether it was fake or not, you didn’t see Ben without Rey and visa versa. Life settled down and thanks to a very public break up between the head cheerleader and the schools quarterback, Rey became old news much to her relief. 

Everyday a little more of her heart transferred in ownership to Ben and she tried to ignore it as best she could. Her leaving date dangled ahead of them, a constant unwanted reminder that their relationship held a expiry date. 

Rey fell in love with Ben's parents too, as a constant visitor to the Solo household she got to know them a lot better and she hoped they had grown as fond of her as she was of them. 

Neither Ben nor Rey mentioned the fact that they made out even when there were no eyes on them. That they spent hours filling each other in on each other’s lives, hopes, dreams, desires for future under the pretence of keeping up appearances when really they just wanted to know each other completely. 

Rey knew it was dangerous to form an attachment but it felt out of her hands. She couldn’t control it anymore than she could control the weather or the passage of time, and soon Ben felt more like family to her than anyone else she had ever known and the thought of having to leave him behind made her chest ache. 

Neither of them mentioned Prom though Rey was dying to revisit the subject. She had thought she didn’t care about the silly tradition but the thought of dancing the night away in Ben’s strong arms had become such an irresistible temptation that she was resolved to bring the topic up in casual conversation as soon as she was able to. 

She got her chance one rainy afternoon when they were hiding in his bedroom and Ben himself brought the topic up. 

‘Why don’t you miss Prom? And stay here with me.’ He murmured in between kisses.

Rey thought about his proposition for a few minutes before replying.

‘I want to, but this is important Ben. I might never get the chance to go to an event like this again, and I’ve found the perfect dress! It sounds silly but I want to feel like a princess, even if it’s just for one night.’ 

Ben smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

‘It doesn’t sound silly at all.’ 

Rey saw her opening and took it even though her heart hammered dangerously in her chest.

‘Come with me.’ She asked.

‘No.’ Came the instant response. Rey couldn’t help but feel hurt. 

‘Why not?’ 

‘It’s not my thing.’ Ben said pulling away from her and putting his hands in his pockets.

‘And that’s okay, but you could come anyway, for me.’ 

Ben chewed his lip, ‘You could not go for me.’ He challenged. 

Rey felt anger pool in her stomach, 

‘Why can’t you do this for me? Don’t I mean anything to you? Tell me Ben, is all of this an act?’ 

Ben was silent and Rey felt a cold stab of regret slice through her heart.

‘I guess that’s my answer then.’ She said in a shaky voice as she stood up and placed her backpack on her back. ‘Look, why don’t we end this thing now? We can just say we broke things off amicably.’ 

Ben’s eyes snapped up to hers,

‘I don’t want that.’ He said. 

‘Then what do you want?’ Rey asked, refusing to take her eyes away from his. 

Ben opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, 

‘Just go.’ He said sullenly and looked down at the floor. Rey felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Tears threatened to stain her cheeks but she fought to keep them at bay. She headed for the fort but turned back to face him at the last second.

‘You know I leave in one week, right after Prom. Is this really how you want us to spent our last days together?’ 

‘It’s better this way.’ 

‘For who?’ 

‘For both of us.’ 

‘You don’t get to make those kind of decisions for me Ben. If you want to make this right, you know where I am.’ 

He listened to her walk down the stairs and heard the front door close. He sat for sometime trying to will his body into action but feeling immobilised by his own feelings. Was it better this way? No. It wasn’t better. It was somewhat easier in a way. It was simpler to pick a fight with Rey and have her storm out than have her leave him knowing how he felt about her. Knowing how much his heart would break watching her get in that plane. Ben wasn’t ready to admit that out loud just yet, but he needed to tell someone or the sheer force of his emotions would make his behaviour turn violent. Eventually Ben rose from the bed and sat at the small desk in his room. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down every thought swimming in his head. He wrote down all his feelings for Rey, he wrote down everything he wanted for them both. He let everything pour out of him until he was exhausted, then he crumpled up the letter and dropped in in the waste paper basket under his desk. He slumped onto his bed fully dressed and fell asleep. He fell into such a deep sleep that he didn’t notice someone creeping into his room, didn’t notice someone take the letter out of his waste paper basket and carefully leave the room as quietly as they had entered. 

The next day Ben didn’t pick Rey up and she was ashamed when her heart broke a little. Had their relationship really meant so little to him? Was he really going to let something trivial like not wanting to go to Prom with her keep them apart? If that was true then it probably meant he didn’t feel as deeply about her as she felt about him and that made her heart hurt even more. Nevertheless she held her head up high and jutted out her jaw as she walked past Ben in the hallway on her way to class. She wasn’t about to show him how much his actions upset her. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

At lunch Rey was irritated by her own pouting. He hadn’t even come to sit with her! Hadn’t picked up her pencil when she had purposely dropped it near the water fountain when he was taking a drink. He hadn’t even bothered to wave at her! Was it really over? She held back tears as she swirled her spoon in her pudding cup never bringing any of the chocolate dessert to her lips. 

The days passed and neither one of them spoke, each having so much to say but not knowing how to convey it. Each being afraid of the level of emotion they felt for the other but having too much pride and not enough maturity to confront the issue between them. 

Prom night came and Ben has sunk into a despair of his own making. He sat in his room sulking when Han uncharacteristically entered. 

‘I got you this.’ Han threw a suit down on the bed covered in plastic. Ben glanced at it then back to his notebook.

‘I’m not going.’ 

‘Yes you are.’ 

‘No, I’m not.’ 

‘Listen kid,’ Han said sitting down on the edge of the bed. ‘I know you two care about each other and I know you’re scared about what that means. That’s normal, but if you don’t do this, if you let her walk away without at least seeing her one last time, you’ll regret it. So you’re going kid. If I have to drag you myself.’ 

Han stood up and left before Ben could respond. 

Ben paced the floor wondering if he should go. Listening to his parents start up an argument about him was the clincher. He pulled out the tux his dad had given him and put it on. He felt like a prize idiot but he knew his father was right. He would regret not seeing her one last time. 

As Ben came down the stairs, his parents voiced quietened. 

‘I’ll see you later.’ He murmured, staring at his shoes. 

‘You look lovely son.’ Leia said.

‘Go get her.’ Han said with a smirk. 

So here he was waiting for her. Not knowing if she would talk to him but knowing that just seeing her once more would be better than nothing. Ben fiddled with his bow tie and ran his hands through his hair. He glanced continually at the entrance as he twitched and fidgeted the minutes away. 

Then there she was, a picture of perfection. Her brunette hair cascading down her back in soft waves, her pale blue dress skimming the floor, the colour complementing her alabaster skin perfectly and the off the shoulder style making his insides knot together. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn’t sure she would have him….then their eyes met across the room and it was as if everyone else had disappeared and there was just the two of them. She started to walk towards him and his heartbeat fell in time with her steps. 

‘Hey.’ She said. She didn’t seem mad….it made him curious but also relieved. 

‘Hey.’ He replied, ‘I want to say I’m sorry. I want to say that I didn’t mean any of it….’

‘I know.’ Rey said gently.

Ben frowned, ‘How?’ 

Rey reaches into her small bag the same colour as her dress and produced a note. His note. The one he had written for her that night.

‘Where did you get that?’ 

‘Your dad said I should see it and I believe he was right. Do you mean it? Do you mean what you wrote in this letter?’ She looked hopeful. 

‘I do.’ He answered, and then she was pressed up against him with her arms around his neck and he closed his eyes and buried his face in her soft hair. Inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo and nudging his nose gently along the smooth bare skin that resided underneath. 

She was whispering something but he couldn’t hear what she was saying so he whisked her onto the dance floor just as a slow song was beginning, encircling her waist with his hands, Rey instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders and the look she gave him told him everything he needed to know. They danced until they were the only couple left on the floor, then they left the gym hand in hand both happy and sad at the same time, knowing they were truly in love but also knowing their time together had sadly come to an end.

When they reached Ben’s car Rey grabbed his hand and held it against her chest. He could feel her heart beating wildly beneath his fingers.

‘Will you write to me?’ She asked, ‘Will you?’ 

‘Of course. If you want me to. I will write to you everyday, though I see little need for it.’ 

Rey’s face fell and she dropped his hand. 

‘But I thought….Have I misunderstood?’ 

Ben laughed at her confusion. He came towards her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

‘You don’t understand and that’s okay. I didn’t explain. I see little point in me writing to you because I plan to move to England with you and see you every second of everyday.’ 

Rey was quiet and Ben began to doubt himself. 

‘That is...as long as you want me to?’ He asked carefully. 

Rey looked down and Ben put a finger under her chin to tilt her head back up towards him. She smiled at him then, with watery eyes and jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to catch her quickly before she sent them both hurtling to the ground below. 

‘Yes I want you to. I want you, Ben Solo. I love you.’ She replied wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. 

Ben let out a deep breath, ‘That is so good to hear, because I love you too.’ 

They kissed gently and Rey laughed when she saw how high Ben was holding her.

‘Well then it’s settled.’ She said beaming up at him and pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear, ‘You’re stuck with me.’ 

‘And you’re stuck with me.’ He said with a crooked grin.

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ She said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him once more. 

**********


End file.
